


Battle of the Heart

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheren's stuck in Aspertia for Christmas, so a battle breaks out over who gets to invite him over for Christmas Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swabloob](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swabloob).



> This was part of a challenge to basically write a bunch of Christmas fics.

“You’re stuck in Aspertia for Christmas?” Bianca gasped.

“Yeah, the Gym needs to stay open.”

Bianca wailed slightly.

“It’s not that bad,” Cheren quickly assured her. His usual comforting gestures were wasted on the Xtransceiver and for a moment he acknowledged in his head that actually, spending Christmas away from his family and newly rekindled not-entirely-platonic friendship with Bianca was going to be bad. “Alder keeps inviting me to go over to his. Hugh, Nate and Rosa too. They’re actually battling over it right now.”

“LEAF TORNADO!” Rosa shouted in the distance.

“They’re fighting over you and I don’t get to compete?” Bianca asked, eyes narrowing. “Not okay.”

“I told them not to, but —”

“Cheren, you tell them that I get first claim to your Christmas,” she insisted. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Bianca, it’s all the way across Unova, you can’t be serious.”

“Buh-bye, love you!”

She hung up before he could tell her not to.

Sighing, Cheren walked out to the battle arena.

“I won!” Rosa declared. Alder was actually pouting. “Cheren, you’re coming with me for Christmas.”

“That means I win too anyway,” Nate pointed out.

“I’ve known him longest,” Alder pointed out. “Cherry and I go way back, to when he was a young upstart Trainer with nothing but his snivy, his friends and a lot of passive-aggressive snark.”

“Bianca wants me to tell you all that she has first claim to my Christmas,” Cheren interrupted loudly.

“Ooh, you two? Really?” Alder asked, beaming. “About time, Cherry! You two are the cutest, I’m so happy for you, I…”

“But I won the battle,” Rosa complained. “I bet I can beat Bianca too.”

Cheren shrugged. “You can try.”

Bianca arrived two hours later, jumping down from her father’s unfezant. She hugged Cheren, kissed him on the cheek and then turned to the others. “So, who am I going to be fighting?”

“Me,” Rosa called, pulling out a PokéBall.

“This is ridiculous,” Cheren interrupted. “If Bianca’s here, I want her to spend Christmas with me. If you want me to go to your place, she’s coming too.”

“…oh,” Rosa gasped. “That’s actually a really good compromise.” She laughed. “Sorry, I just really love battles!”

“It’s okay,” Bianca said, reaching for Cheren’s hand. “It’ll be interesting to try something different, right Cheren?”

“Yeah, of course, sure,” Cheren blathered, fighting his blush.

Bianca giggled.


End file.
